A Questionable Word
by Idimmu
Summary: Weiss Side B fic. Written for a challange on a Livejournal community. Ken makes up a word, Aya wants to know what it means. Slight yaoi hinting.


A Questionable Word

Author: Idimmu

Fandom: Weiss Side B

Type: yaoi/gen

Pairing: Aya+Ken, Free+Michel (both implied)

Rating: PG, maybe...

Summary: Ken made up a word. 

Disclaimer: Weiss Side B belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Ohmine Shouko (Sheep-sensei!). No matter how much I want it, I'll never get the money to buy it off of them, and I'd probably just end up destroying it anyways with my lacking drawing skills.

Challenge: Interjections

Time Taken: Full 45 minutes, plus editing and double checking info.

Notes: This is in the Weiss Side B universe, the newest Weiss series. Basically it's Aya and Ken in New York with a new group, set after Gluhen. And despite slightly feminine names, all the characters are male. Also let it be noted that this is a sort of stream of consciousness type of thing. So don't be surprised at the flittings between subjects... Another note after, don't want to spoil it.

---

"Kerfudder!?"

"Yes, 'kerfudder'. Don't you know what that is?"

"...No Ken, I can't say that I do."

Ken released an exascerbated sigh. Don't people know simple things such as this? Especially Aya. Aya is smart, he of all people should know what 'kerfudder' means. "I thought you were smart Aya, with all the books, and the... books. But, but... Kerfudder! It's a simple word!"

Staying true to the trend of the moment, Aya also releases an exascerbated sigh. More like exhales it really, but you get the point. "Ken, I am not you. I do not know your mind, but if it is anything like the kitchen after you cook, I don't think I want to know. Moreover, despite the change from Japanese to English for spoken language, it is still not a word when you put random sounds and letters together. Okay?" 

If you looked into the room at that moment, you could see Ken nod. At least it might have been a nod, could've been some kind of a nervous twitch though, Aya was giving him a slight glare. The redhead was a bit more sociable now at least. 

"Hey! Ken~! What are you and Aya doing?" Michel had come in to the room now, it seemed. Free too, but you could never tell with him, he was too quiet. But if you looked close enough you could see that his vision was oddly focused on Michel's ass. But hey, if a guy looks good in a skirt, he looks damn good in a skirt, 'kay?

Ken smacked his forehead sharply. Michel was very nosy and exuberant. He was sort of like the male version of the female Omi, however that was possible. Hey, things like that make at least a modicum of sense. But yes, he didn't feel like justifying Michel's question with an answer, so he didn't. Crossing his arms, he made like a stubborn three year old and stuck his nose up in the air.

Aya however, did answer. "I'm trying to get Ken to tell me what 'kerfudder' means. He came in here saying 'stupid pieces of crap that always go kerfudder', and I want to know what the hell he's talking about."

"Ne, Aya. That was a really long sentence..." Ken got that spacey look that tells you he's stepping into flashback mode. Luckily Aya fished him out though, I am far too lazy to think up a flashback topic at the moment.

"Would you stop avoiding the topic and tell me what 'kerfudder' means already?!"

Ken snapped his fingers around his face and shook his head about. Luckilly he didn't start the hokey pokey. But he had apparently adopted ghetto mannerisms. Maybe it was a bad idea for them to relocate to New York. 

"FINE, I will tell you. But only because it's you Aya." 

"Yes, get on with it..." Aya refused to show his reaction to the obvious favoritism Ken had for him. Maybe there was some special reason that Ken followed him.

"Kerfudder is the sound a motorcycle makes when it is out of gas. My bike ran out of gas two blocks from here and I had to walk it back." Ken explained all this like it was a generally known fact. Aya blinked.

Chloe and Yuki look up briefly from their posts in the flowershop when they hear the huge bang upstairs. The shop lacks fangirls, Aya had guessed that most of them couldn't afford to come visit them. No tears were shed over this.

"BAKA!!!" Aya seemed to be so annoyed he was reverting to his native language. Good job there, KenKen...

"Free, what does 'baka' mean?"

"I'll tell you when I find out." Free really is a disgrace, don't you think? Must be the only former Leichtenstein citizen that doesn't know Japanese. He backed away slightly when Ken ran out of the room, to prevent an accident of course.

"Ken no BAKA!!"

---

End note!

"Kerfudder" is a word spawned off of a convo I had with a friend about the Ken that lives in my head. (Damn bastard makes me choke when I don't drink Omi juice or Gatorade _) I despretely needed to use it in a fic at least once, so there you have it ^_^ 

And yes, that really is what "kerfudder" means, if you're asking.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
